prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 21, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The February 21, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 21, 2005 at the Bryce Jordan Center in State College, Pennsylvania. Summary Triple H created an animal. But that animal now wanted his World Heavyweight Championship. After learning that The Cerebral Assassin was behind the SmackDown! videos and JBL's limousine close-call, Batista chose to make it an all-Evolution RAW main event at WrestleMania 21. And he did it with authority. Batista tossed his mentor Ric Flair from the ring, then sent Triple H crashing through the ceremonial table with a Batista Bomb. With The Game enveloped by collapsed and splintered wood, Batista simply said, “Hunter, I’m staying right here on RAW. And at WrestleMania, I’m taking the World Heavyweight Championship … from you!”. With Batista's decision etched on General Manager Eric Bischoff's contract, both brands’ main events for WrestleMania were known. Triple H was set to face the man Evolution made a threat, while WWE Champion JBL would go one-on-one with John Cena. Another RAW Superstar was also making noise concerning the big pay-per-view on April 3. Saying he needed to take his own advice and seize the WrestleMania spotlight, HBK called out Kurt Angle through SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long. Later in tag-team action, Michaels seemed to send a message to Angle by hitting his own version of the Olympic Slam en route to a Sweet Chin Music victory. Edge and Christian were reunited in a match against Michaels and Randy Orton. After their recent arena-wide brawl, Edge and HBK had a score to settle. Christian was looking for payback after suffering a loss at the hands of Orton last week. Going back to their seven World Tag Team Championship reigns together, the E & C connection went for a “Conchairto” on Michaels, who was able to duck out of the way of the two steel chairs. Orton then cleared himself and Edge from the ring with the momentum of his clothesline. Christian tried to take advantage but swung and missed with his one-man chair shot, opening the door for HBK to hit the Superkick and get the pin. After the match, a frustrated Edge once again attacked Michaels backstage, setting up a Street Fight Match for next week. In other action, Intercontinental Champion Shelton Benjamin wasn't about to be a victim against the maniacal Gene Snitsky. Taking matters into his own hands — literally — Benjamin smashed Snitsky across the face with a steel chair, busting him open. Despite losing by disqualification, Benjamin stood over Snitsky's body and raised the chair triumphantly. The crowd at State College in Pennsylvania was forced to listen to Muhammad Hassan's latest vitriolic speech. Chris Benoit cut him short, challenging him to a match. Instead, the confrontation broke down into a two-on-one brawl that left Benoit writhing in the ring after suffering a modified STO and camel clutch. But Benoit got his match against Hassan next week on RAW. In a Triple-Threat Match for the Women's Championship, Trish Stratus fought off two former champions. After Victoria hit the Widow's Peak on Molly Holly, Trish snuck in and stole the pin and victory for herself. We also witnessed the unveiling of “The Masterpiece” Chris Masters, who made quick work of Steven Richards. First, Masters bloodied Richards, then he forced a submission with a swinging full nelson. Richards also suffered a broken nose. Results ; ; *Trish Stratus © defeated Molly Holly & Victoria in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Women's Championship (3:50) *Chris Jericho defeated Simon Dean (3:39) *Kane defeated Tyson Tomko (3:15) *Randy Orton & Shawn Michaels defeated Christian & Edge (17:25) *Chris Masters defeated Steven Richards (1:52) *Shelton Benjamin © defeated Gene Snitsky to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (3:08) Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Jim Ross Ring Announcer * Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 2-21-05 1.jpg Raw 2-21-05 2.jpg Raw-21Feb05-1.jpg Raw-21Feb05-2.jpg Raw-21Feb05-3.jpg Raw-21Feb05-4.jpg Raw-21Feb05-5.jpg Raw-21Feb05-6.jpg Raw-21Feb05-7.jpg Raw-21Feb05-12.png Raw-21Feb05-8.jpg Raw-21Feb05-9.jpg Raw-21Feb05-10.jpg Raw-21Feb05-11.jpg Batista_-_Dave_Batista_37.jpg BatistaSuit_crop_north.jpg External links * RAW #613 results * RAW #613 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events